The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Forest Gump said something like “Momma always said life was like a box of chocolate, you never gonna know what you’re gonna get.” So this drabble series can now be considered of that nature because you're never gonna know what drabble you get next. Enjoy.
1. Drabble 1: Hiei 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so in the writing of this fic piece I receive no monetary benefit.

Warning: Character death.

* * *

"Drabble 1: Hiei 1" by Ainohimitsu on 3.16.2009 at 148 words

* * *

I never wanted to see her cry. I never wanted to see her break. I never wanted to see her eyes become empty like mine. That's ironic because she's my sister and we share the same colored eyes, which are as bloody as the Makai sky. Only hers were once innocent. Those eyes shone with hope that I had long since let die in mine. No, I never wanted to see her cry...

But she held Kuwabara's cold, withered body in her arms, and she cried...and cried...and cried. She cried until she died inside. Until she died with the death of the human she—and I—had come to love.

Now, the creaking of Kuwabara's rocking chair is all that echoes through the shrine. No more tear gems clatter against the floor. And her eyes…their just as empty as mine. No, I never wanted to see her cry…

* * *

Edited author's notes (6.29.09): The nature of this drabble series has changed. Now it's just whatever the heck I feel like writing. Hence the title change. As in the famous words of Forest Gump, "Momma always said life was like a box of chocolate, you never gonna know what you're gonna get," The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series can now be considered of that nature because you, my dear readers, will never know what kinda drabble you're gonna get next from little old me. But a word of warning I got tons of Koenma/Yusuke drabbles coming your way. +sweatdrops+


	2. Drabble 2: Koenma 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so in the writing of this fic piece I receive no monetary benefit.

* * *

"Drabble 2: Koenma 1" by Ainohimitsu on 4.10.2009 at 306 words

* * *

Paper. Stamp. Paper. Stamp. Paper. Stamp. Paper. Kiss?

I stopped the harrowing process I've been doing for the last five hours because a wet warmth had been applied to the underside of right ear. A tongue reached out to lave the lobe inciting an involuntary groan from my throat and a shiver to ride down my spine. I turned, only able to see a shock of black hair.

My ear was let go from that warm mouth, but not before cool breath was blown on the lobe, causing another shiver to roll down my spine. I turned fully in my big chair to see his heated, dark eyes dancing with mirth. My heart fluttered at the look in his eyes.

I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming…that hours of stamping paper hadn't fried my brain. My mouth opened a fraction and the pacifier almost fell from its place between my lips.

"Yusuke?" I questioned.

"You looked really bored. I thought I'd spark some life back into you." He answered, that huge grin of his appearing on his mouth.

And, of course, my attention would _have to _be drawn to his lips now. My mouth was practically watering at the thought of tasting him.

"I hope you know you're not getting away with that. You interrupted my _boredom_." I warned, my cape coming off with a flick of my wrist.

Yusuke didn't move a muscle, instead his eyes darkened with anticipation…with that challenge I so dearly love. He would meet me in this game head on. I knew that from the look in his eyes.

"And how will you make me pay, oh mighty diaper king?" Yusuke taunted.

"Originally with pleasure, but now I think I'll add a bit of pain as well for the insult." I replied, stalking toward my detective.

* * *

Edited Author's notes (6.29.09): I implore you to read the edited author's notes at the end of drabble one.  
Edited A/N's (9.22.2009): I'll be using this drabble for my Yu/Ko 30-kisses challenge… I'm thinking #3 jolt.


	3. Drabble 3: Jin 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so in the writing of this fic piece I receive no monetary benefit.

* * *

"Drabble 3: Jin 1" by Ainohimitsu on 05.10.2009 at 156 words

* * *

There be a twinkle in 'er eye when the lass looks at the sky. That sparkle of joy. Happiness without care. When the lass thinks she be alone, anyway.

Now, she stands in the ol' master's garden behind the shrine, 'neath a maple tree, its leaves gold and bright even 'gainst the shock of the lass's blue-green 'air. Even 'gainst the paleness of 'er skin. She reminds me a bit of To'ya, but they're not the same.

There be pain in 'er heart from the look of things. It's right there behind the joy in 'er eyes, hidin' from me senses. Hidin' behind a veil of crimson shine. Her eyes be like red wine, leavin' me longin' fer a taste of 'er lips.

Ne'er will the wind kiss a snowflake, without breakin' it in half. Even on me gentle days. 'Least not this wind anyway. But this wind will always guard the snowflake from the shadows…

* * *

Edited Author's Notes (6.29.2009): Please look at drabble one's edited author's notes.

(Original) Author's notes: I had a hankerin' to do a really strange pairing. One-sided JinxYukina was what I got. Enjoy.


	4. Drabble 4: Genkai 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so in the writing of this fic piece I receive no monetary benefit.

* * *

Warning: Semi-spoiler alert. The episode after the dark tournament ends. I can't remember its exact title. . But it shouldn't detract from the drabble, but who knows. My writing has been crap lately. Just know this ain't apart of the anime itself. I just think Genkai never really healed her broken heart from Toguro…

* * *

"Drabble 4: Genkai 1" by Ainohimitsu on 6.29.2009 at 220 words

* * *

Sweating and breathing rapidly, Genkai sat up in her futon, her form instantly hunching inward, her arms wrapping tightly around her middle. She tried to get a hold of herself. But she could still hear his screams, she could still see his nightmare…

_Why has it become my own? I'm tired of these nightmares! Is he unconsciously reaching out for me in his pain?_ Genkai thought.

She could still even see his eyes. They were lit with agony. Those dark eyes…she had seen in so many shades of darkness, of emotion. She watched them change almost like the colors of the maples on her land every fall. From gentleness and admiration to determination and ferocity. From heartbreak to madness. And then to finally emptiness and resignation. And now she saw the rusty red drops of agony shimmering in his eyes from the 10,000 years of torment he chose for himself.

She shouldn't give a damn. She had tried to change his mind, but he had chosen limbo in his death as his punishment…

She suddenly became aware of wetness staining her weathered cheeks. And how her hand clutched at her heart of its own accord.

"Toguro…" She choked out.

She then realized she had yet to grieve for her loss.

Even after all these years…

* * *

Author's notes: This is sorta planned already (but not really). It's goes with one of my challenges at LJ...at the comm. 30_reflections for Genkai/Toguro. The challenge is #11 life after death; cry. I have a deadline for this claim that's coming up soon (July 1st) and why it's in the form of a drabble. Heh. How do you like the new (lame) title for this series, by the way? Also, as I have said in the previous drabble author's notes (edited): Go look at drabble one for a bit of explanation on the new scope of this drabble series. Though, their ain't much of one, just that you don't know what drabble you're gonna get next. +grin+


	5. Drabble 5: Shizuru 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, so in the writing of this fic piece I receive no monetary benefit.

Warning: If you don't like shounen ai/yaoi, I've got a hunch you won't like **shoujo ai/yuri**. And this drabble is **Shizuru/Keiko**. Erm. I think this might be a little **lime**-ish too. Erm alcohol use??

* * *

"Drabble 5: Shizuru 1" by Ainohimitsu on 6.29.2009 at 222 words

* * *

I'll make you feel me. That's it. Move against me. Lose yourself in the moment, Keiko. Be here with _me_. Just for tonight. Dance with me. Grind against me…

You're soft. The velvet of your curves…I can feel them. I want to touch them. Would you let me if you weren't drunk? _No._

I tentatively place one of my hands on the underside of your breast. You gasp.

The beat is getting to you, the vodka falling in to finish the job. I lean my cheek down against your shoulder, my lips barely touching your neck, my breath warm against your throat. I grasp your hip with my other hand. I caress there and you give a little cry.

I feel a low burn of desire begin to climb up from my lower belly and into my throat...

The music slows.

I want to see your dark eyes, but I don't dare. The alcohol-induced passion I'd find there…would haunt my dreams for years. I settle for a kiss against your neck.

I know you won't remember this. But I'll have this moment…

"Yusuke…" You moan out his name as I lave your neck, as I message your hip, your breast.

My heart breaks at his name. _No, I'm not Yusuke_.

I'm Shizuru. I'm just…your friend, Keiko. That's all.

_And you're my addiction._

_

* * *

  
_

Author's notes: O_O Do you really want to know where _that_ came from? I'm not sure _I_ want to know! Jeesh… Anyway, this is for challenge #11 addiction at 30_passions at my LJ. Gods…I'm glad I changed this series to Mature…


	6. Drabble 6: Suzaku 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, so in the writing of this fic piece I receive no monetary benefit.

* * *

Warning: Suzaku/Yusuke-ness. Though one-sided. It's STILL shounen ai! And it's a character death drabble, basically my take on what Koenma could have done to Suzaku after the Maze Castle fiasco...that and I wanted to portray what I think "hell" would be like for him.

* * *

_The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series_  
"Drabble 6: Suzaku 1" by Ainohimitsu on 9.29.2009 at 118 words

* * *

Broken hands reach out into the darkness. Where once those hands rendered death by lightning flame, they can now barely be held up. There is no strength, in he who lies stranded between the world of life and the world of death. Purgatory, for he who exists between, spirals up a dark staircase. It remains unknown how high Purgatory stretches--for the demon of the lightning flame...the one called Suzaku.

"Yusuke…" He moans into the stillness, grasping blind toward the one who could have given him life and freedom, but instead gave him death and an eternal bond.

In his tower of darkness, Suzaku would, for ten thousand years, exist between life and death, calling Yusuke's name.

* * *

Author's notes: This is for my Yusuke/Suzaku challenge at the LJ community 35fantasies; it's #22 tower of darkness.


	7. Drabble 7: Toguro 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, so in the writing of this fic piece I receive no monetary benefit.

Warning/Notes/Summary: Torture mention. Toguro is serving his time in limbo, and between punishments, he remembers Genkai…and the reason he chose to suffer so.

* * *

"Drabble 7: Toguro 1" by Ainohimitsu on 9.29.2009 at 178 words

* * *

Before another wave of pain and terror came, he was forced to be left hanging and chained in the darkness. Cold and feeling the icy air against his ragged, gaping wounds. The torture itself wasn't enough—he had to remember why he chose limbo…the hell between the worlds. Genkai. He had hurt and betrayed her, his love, more than he had even betrayed himself. Countless fell to him, countless he had betrayed, slaughtered. But it was losing her that he regretted the most…

He would replay the punch he forced through her heart. He would feel her blood drenching his arm, the look of agony that crossed her wrinkled face. He loved her, though he called her ugly, old. His heart shattered…but how else could he be redeemed? She understood. Yusuke did too—in the very end and after he learned Genkai would come back to the land of the living to the boy. He was glad. But still…he loved her. He always would.

"GENKAI!!!" He screamed as the wave came again.

Toguro would redeem himself for her…

* * *

Author's notes: This is written for my Genkai/Toguro challenge at the LJ community 30-reflections; the prompt is #25 caught somewhere in between.


	8. Drabble 8: Mitarai 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, so in the writing of this fic piece I receive no monetary benefit.

Warning/Notes/Summary: One-sided shounen ai. Don't like? You might want to click the button. Mitarai (Seaman) makes a split-second decision that costs him everything with Kuwabara.

-

_The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series_  
"Drabble 8: Seaman 1" by Ainohimitsu on 9.30.2009 at 192 words

-

He had kissed Kazuma Kuwabara full on the mouth. It had been a split second decision for Mitarai, he didn't even really think about it. It was impulse. They were sitting in the dark, in Kazuma's room. On his bed. Just talking. Just hanging out. Something they couldn't do when Sensui had been causing trouble.

They had become friends, who could hang out… but he didn't want just that, though he would never push for more than what Kazuma would give. He had never even told Kazuma of the feelings that had been developing since Sensui's demise. It had been an honest to god…mistake he could never take back… because he had kissed his heart's desire.

But those lips were unyielding to him...

Kazuma had slammed him away from him, for he was startled, and he was stuttering and angry. Saying something about how he'd betrayed his Yukina. The tears were falling before Mitarai could stop them. Kazuma loved somebody else, and he never picked it up in their thousands of conversations.

He ran from the room that night. He lost his friend in the same breath that he gained unrequited love.

-

Author's notes: Written for my Kuwabara/Seaman challenge at LJ's 30-tears; prompt #28 decision.


	9. Drabble 9: Keiko 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so I'm not making money from this drabble.

Warning: YURI-ness! That's two females loving on one another and not in a platonic way. Click the back button if 'gayness' bothers you.

-

_The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series  
_"Drabble 9: Keiko 1" by Ainohimitsu on 9.30.09 at 488 words

-

Keiko found herself sitting beneath The Sakura Tree in Sakano park again, her eyes nearly bloodshot from staring at her microbiology text book. She would alternate reading between the text and her notes, her pencil ever ready to mark a dark trail. She'd been on this same—hard—wooden bench, cross legged, for the better part of four hours. She hadn't moved one inch. She wondered if she'd even blinked.

It was the routine at least four days out of the week in the afternoons after she got out of university classes. She was not always studying microbiology either. It just happened that she had a really difficult exam tomorrow.

"I knew you'd be here," The deep alto of a feminine, familiar voice jarred her back to the world around her.

Keiko turned around behind her to see Shizuru leaning casually against The Sakura Tree, dressed in dark slacks and a white button up dress shirt. The older woman's hands in her pocket reminded her of Yusuke's gestures in a way. She could see the exhaustion in those deep eyes—those eyes that could pierce right through her and see into her very soul…if Shizuru chose to do so, anyway. Keiko knew her eyes expressed the same tiredness. They both were working toward something huge…

She was trying to get her way into medical school—in America. Shizuru was working two full-time jobs to try and help her—just as she worked a part-time one and went to school fulltime herself—so they could go together…

_I love you, Shizuru._ She whispered silently to the psychic, wondering if Shizuru could hear her muted words, feel her overwhelming love.

"You got that look again…" Keiko quirked her eyebrow at Shizuru's comment, at the way an elegant, dark eyebrow rose above the woman's left eye.

Keiko's heart fluttered.

"What look?" She pretended innocence.

"The look that says you want to bite me and then kiss me senseless." Shizuru answered in a caviler sort of way, that had she been anybody else Keiko would have thought the woman crazy or, at the very least, immodest for saying such things in public.

"Would you mind if I did?" The corner of Keiko's mouth lifted as she began their dance.

"Nope." Shizuru grinned.

"Well, in that case…" Keiko seemed to forget about her microbiology test for a little while because she soon had the woman's hands above her head and her teeth gently nipping at a delicate jaw line.

Keiko _now_ alternated between those nips and velvet kisses as she gyrated her hips ever so slowly against Shizuru's warm body…

She truly did love this woman, and perhaps one day she would be able to tell her so with her voice. It was more about showing Shizuru that she loved her than actually telling her. If Yusuke had taught her nothing else in their brief time as lovers together, it was definitely that.

-

Author's Note:  This was written for my Shizuru/Keiko challenge at LJ's 30-passions community; the prompt was #9 velvet kisses.


	10. Drabble 10: Koenma 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu hakusho. Ain't making no money from writing this.  
Warning: Shounen ai. Angst.  
Note 1: Koenma/Yusuke drabble 30_kisses# 2 news, letter; also 30_angsts #6 (listen to your heart cry)  
Note 2: Also Keiko/Yusuke.

-

_The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series _  
"Drabble 10: Koenma 2"

By Yodai Hiro-Ainohimitsu (yes I've hyphenated my old and new name)  
On Feb. 20, 2010 at approx. 430 words

-

_Koenma,_

_I feel stupid writing this. You know I'm not much for letters or writing. But somehow I feel like I should do this for you. It's not really a big thing. Just hope it means something to you. I hope I meant something to you. You know I'm not much for expressing feelings either. So I guess that's another strike against me? This is going to be so hard for me to say. But you probably saw it coming. It's why you won't talk to me directly anymore. See? I have to write this stupid letter because of you. For you. _

_I can't help it. I have to keep my promise to Keiko. We're going to get married. I'm sorry you're angry. I'm sorry I've hurt you. I'm sorry…I'm just sorry for everything. You know I love you, and you knew when we started all this that I love her too. She's never been missing from the equation. I never lied about her. Never. _

_I hope you forgive me one day…_

_Take care of yourself, binki breath. _

_-Yusuke_/i

Koenma wouldn't cry. Not over that moronic spirit detective of his. Not over the tear smudges on the paper. He brought the paper to his nose. Yes, Yusuke had cried writing "this stupid letter." He could smell the salt from the tears and even Yusuke's scent. It was faint, smelling like lightning and pine and desert.

Then he kissed the tear smudges...trying to remember the velvet of Yusuke's lip...

No, he wouldn't cry.

Yusuke was right. He had known the day would come when Yusuke had to leave him. He'd known from the very beginning. He'd never had Yusuke to himself… always only a half of the boy's heart. Koenma knew he should be grateful to have had even that much from the boy. But still…his heart hurt. His heart cried. But he would not cry.

Botan had given him the letter a little while ago, and he had written Yusuke a reply to return with the ferry woman.

_Yusuke,_

_There's nothing to forgive. But don't forget you have a promise to me now…_

_I'll be waiting._

_-Koenma_

_P.S. I hope you're not sorry about us. I'm not. And…and you mean everything to me._

Yusuke would be wholly his one day. He knew it. If the boy could promise Keiko, then he could promise Koenma. Time was his only enemy. Just as time was his advantage.

"I will not cry," The prince of Spirit world muttered over and over all the while clutching his chest, the tears finally falling from his eyes.


	11. Drabble 11: Hiei 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu hakusho. Ain't making no money from writing this.  
Warning: **Shounen ai.** Perverted Stalker Hiei. Strange pairing in **Hiei/Jin**.  
Note: This is all Saku's fault (and Faulkner's) and the first in a while that I'm not posting something for a lj-community challenge…

-

_The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series _  
"Drabble 11: Hiei 2"

By Yodai Hiro-Ainohimitsu  
On Mar. 23, 2010 at approx. 230 words

-

Crimson clashes with green: blood red eyes leer past the bright jade of oak leaves. It is spring. Those eyes watch elfin ears dancing, a hunger to taste them burning there. The birds chirp near the one stalking his prey; he does not hear the song. The squirrels chatter. Even a hummingbird flitters by him like the speed of light, brushing past his pale cheek. He crouches on the branch, his black cloak shielding him from the light. From the one whose ears he craves to taste.

Those red eyes burn brighter as the wind picks up, and his prey moves to sitting upright in the air, facing his direction. The prey starts to slide the shirt off that it is wearing: a white tee stained with sweat. The cloth falls to the ground below. Salty drops glisten across a well toned torso. He watches how its muscles strain beneath tanned flesh...flesh that makes a hunger begin to swell below his navel. He moves closer, stealthily claiming the branch of another tree without his prey taking notice.

He sees a slender hand slide through red flame (unruly locks that he will claim with his own hands soon enough). He cannot see those storm-ridden blue eyes anymore; they're closed, shut away in partial weariness (and semi-oblivion).

"Jin," He calls out.

Then he pounces.

_Hiei hungers for something much more than food . . ._


	12. Drabble 12: Hiei 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, so in the writing of this fic piece I receive no monetary benefit.  
Warning: Shounen ai-ish.  
Notes: For Ambie-chan. She requested this pairing for a meme at my LiveJournal. And I feel like I should say this, too: I'm sorry for not having written anything in a long time; School's been draining my life away. More notes on the drabble: This is a rendition of the episode "Moving Target." It is what Hiei might have been thinking before he rescued our favorite spirit detective. For all I know, he might have not, though. This is Hiei we're talking about. I couldn't resist writing this at 4 in the morning…

* * *

"Gunpoint" also entitled "Drabble 12: Hiei 3"  
By Yodai Hiro-Ainohimitsu on 6.12.10 at approx. 205 words

* * *

I watch wondering if I should save him. That weak human will take him down. What does the human call himself again? Sniper was it? The Detective doesn't stand a chance. He's marked for death.

The weak don't deserve to live. It's the strong that will conquer the worlds. By Makai rules anyway. I'm betraying my kind if I save him. But I'm betraying _him_ if I don't. I have no loyalty to demonkind, but to him, I do. He would save me. He _has_ saved me…many times.

Why do I hesitate? I let him die or I don't. It's that simple.

If he shoots that damn thing, it'll explode! I have to reach him in time! Gods damn you, Yusuke!

Look at you all bloody and battered in my arms. Don't you _ever_ think?

I saved the detective on impulse. I incapacitated Sniper. But for what? The weak should perish. I have to believe that. I can't afford to care. Much less about a fool.

He's coming to…

He looks me in the eye, and I'm done in.

I realize that Yusuke's held me at gunpoint since we met.

He's the do-or-die kind of bastard. But so am I. I don't understand…


	13. Drabble 13: Suzaku 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_, so it's not very likely I'd be making mula from my writing this drabble.  
Warning(s): Very, very, very slight indication of _shounen ai_. Character death. A little bit of Episode 21 "Yusuke's Sacrifice" perversion...if that can be considered a warning.  
Rating: T?  
Pre-Notes: This was written for **35fantasies** for #23 burning city. I know the LJ community went to post whatever you feel like and is basically dead... But still. I refuse to give up on finishing the claim I had there for Suzaku/Yusuke. As...crappy as this drabble is, it reminds of my desire to write more for this underrated, extremely rare pairing. One other thing on the drabble: it's in Suzaku's POV.

* * *

The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series  
_Drabble 13: Suzaku 2_

By Yodai Hiro-Ainohimitsu on 7/4/10 at approx. 190 words

* * *

Inspired by Breaking Benjamin's _Dear Agony_.

* * *

The world was becoming blurry. And it was burning. The castle was crumbling, his City of the Convicted, falling like glass around him. _Falling with such ease_. It, and he, had fallen with such ease. He lay there broken, helpless, _dying—_things no strong demon should ever be. But those things were _nothing_. Not when he felt this awful fire in his chest...

It had _something_ to do with that boy's face, his dark eyes. That resolve. That kind of sacrifice...

_Their fight had been the best he'd ever had_.

He watched as the boy faded further and further from him. Carried on the back of the small fire apparition. Was the boy dead or alive? He wondered if he'd ever see the boy again. Wondered if that might make the burning ache inside him disappear...

The flames consumed him whole from the inside out as the debris of his City buried him. Yet he had no thought of that in the Final Seconds. All he could see were those dark eyes dragging him into their depths. The eyes of one Yusuke Urameshi...

_And the heart of one Saint Beast called Suzaku_.

* * *

End Notes: I fully intend to turn this "moment" into a much more fleshed out one-shot Song Fic. I fell in love with "Dear Agony"...and I feel this needs to be explored more in depth. Call this drabble a block breaker... Though it will be awhile before I can write the one shot... Also, I will be posting this to ff dot net as soon as I can manage the energy.


	14. Drabble 14: Yusuke 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, so in the writing of this fic piece I receive no monetary benefit.  
Warning: Shounen ai-ish, weird, AU, attempt at making Yusuke apart of a Western setting  
Notes: For 30_kisses (Koenma/Yusuke), #16, invincible; unrivaled

Drabble 14: Yusuke 1  
By Yodai Hiro Reborn  
in 2009-ish at approx. 240 words

* * *

Yusuke blew into the end of of his pistol, a huge smile slowly spreading across his lips, his dark eyes dancing with triumph. His black cowboy hat was angled on the side of his head, dangerously close to falling off. His long raven hair glistened in the sunlight as the gelled strands were pulled back in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck.

He glanced at the sable haired beauty tied and gagged across from the demon body on the ground between them before looking down at the bullet wound in the creature's head. He stood straighter and put the gun in its holster, the movement causing the spurs on his black snake skin boots to jingle.

"Howdy," Yusuke drawled, the grin spreading wider as he looked at the shivering figure.

He closed the distance between them, pulling a pocket knife out in the process. The amber eyes that stared up at him before with only apprehension now widened in fear.

"Relax," Yusuke breathed, his voice dropping lower.

He cut through the ropes that bound pale, slender wrists and then untied the gag. He took his hat in one hand as the beauty with honey eyes whipped his head around to meet Yusuke's gaze.

"Thank yo-" Yusuke placed a finger to those soft lips.

"No need for that, but it's a pleasure to meet ya." Yusuke dropped his hand to his side before continuing, "What's your name darlin'?"

"Koenma."


	15. Drabble 15: Koenma 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu hakusho. Ain't making no money from writing this.  
Warning: Very, very, very light shounen ai. Angst. Attempt (and major fail) at shouta (Older man/minor boy). Hints at abuse, a minor character death.  
Notes:This is a Koenma/Yusuke drabble for LJ's 30_kisses # 22 cradle; also 30_angsts #19 cry; sadness.

_The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series _  
"Drabble 15: Koenma 3"

By Yodai Hiro Reborn ("new" name)  
in 2009-ish at approx. 325 words

* * *

A brief, strange gust of wind surged through the playground. In its wake appeared a man with golden eyes and a tattoo reading 'Jr' emblazoned on his forehead. A blue pacifier was sticking out of his mouth. He was adorned in royal robes of red and blue silk, and he was lean with that leanness belying his strength. He walked with unearthly grace toward the swing set at the back of the playground. Choked sobs came from that direction.

The man walked slowly, but with surety. His gaze found the quaking form of a boy, rocking back and forth on the ground by the swings. The boy's face was hidden behind his little knees. The child's hands and feet were dirty and bleeding from the cuts on them. The man finally came to a stop in front of the boy.

"Yusuke, look at me." The man's voiced, a soft command.

Yusuke did, his eyes red and puffy from crying, snot running from his nose. Now that the man could see, he noted that the child had bruises and cuts marring his face and neck as well. His heart clenched.

"I'm Koenma. I'm here to take you...home." He tried to be soothing as he edged closer to Yusuke.

"Home? I have no home..." The boy whispered, looking away from Koenma. "No family. Mommy is..."

Yusuke couldn't continue because sobs began to wrench his small form all over again.

"I know, baby, your mommy's in a better place, and that man...is where he belongs, getting exactly what he deserves for hurting your mommy...and you. I'm not taking you there. I'm taking you with me, and I will take good care of you." Koenma promised, pulling the boy tightly into his arms, lightly kissing his forehead in the process.

Yusuke clutched Koenma's robes and began to wet them with his tears. Koenma _would_ protect this child, no matter the cost. After all, the boy was his destiny...and his love.


	16. Drabble 16: Yusuke 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu hakusho. Ain't making no money from writing this.  
Warning: Shounen ai. Horrible attempt at humor...  
Notes:For a Koenma/Yusuke drabble; 30_kisses, # 30 kiss. This is about how hating onions just might get you a kiss...

_The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series _  
"Drabble 16: Yusuke 2"

By Yodai Hiro Reborn  
In 2009-ish at 355 words

* * *

Gods! Onions have to be the worst thing in all three worlds (not to mention one of the only things that can make me cry)! I hating cutting them up. I hate the damn smell. The stench is enough to make me gag. They smell like the crusty, old socks under my bed that I never seem to get around to washing...

But I do _love_ pissing the diaper king off. He hates onions...like I mean **really **hates onions. The disgusted look on his face when he eats vegetable soup (I've slaved over) will be worth all the horror that is onion.

That will teach him to leave me in the apartment with little food  
and having to cook it myself. Stupid Koenma. It's _his_ job to cook. Hell, he claimed it for himself, even though he knows he works a bazillion hours a day! I never even know when I'm going to get to see him...

Sighing, I throw the last bit of chopped onions in the soup, and then turn the crock pot on low. I stir it with the big spoon before finding the T.V. remote and turning the T.V. to the news. Throwing the remote in the corner, I then fall face first into the black leather couch. My eyelids start drooping and before I know it I'm out.

Sometime later, a loud thud wakes me from my nap. I look up toward the kitchen where the sound comes from and I see Koenma on the floor.

He must have looked in the pot and saw the onions. Damn. He didn't get to eat it first.

"Yusuke!" Koenma yells.

"What _honey_?" I respond.

"You're not supposed to cook. You burned our last place down! And not only that you put onions in the food..."

"What, no 'hello'? Or 'How was your day'? Or even 'I missed you'? I see how much you love me especially after I've made you dinner." I pretend to pout, ignoring his whining, but watching as he picks himself off the floor.

"Idiot," He says.

And then he kisses me.

Maybe I should make dinner more often.


	17. Drabble 17: Touya 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu hakusho. Ain't making no money from writing this.  
Warning: Slightly naughty insinuations and probably not the most...logical thing I've  
written.  
Notes: Saku's Drabble Wars prompt: Yukina/Touya, having to explain the scratches on his back

* * *

_The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series _  
"Drabble 17: Touya 1"

By Yo, 3/20/12 at 247 words

* * *

They had been mated thirteen years and he still he couldn't explain how he ended up with scratches on his back after they had sex. It was so strange because it wasn't because of Yukina. .. was it?

Small arms wrapped around his chest as she pressed against the length of his back. She was rubbing her cheek against the middle of his back, in between his shoulder blades. The koorimie made little, almost purring sounds in her throat. He knew she wouldn't be letting him go any time soon.

They were still naked in front of the full length mirrors in their bedroom as he continued to ponder the scratches.

"Mama! Toshi won't leave me alone and go to sleep!" came the cry of their eldest daughter Hiyuki.

She was five and there was no doubt she was fighting with her brother again. Toshi was three and the youngest . Kai was four and the middle child—the girl always had a knack for pretending her siblings weren't there and fighting.

Yukina did let him go, scrambling for a robe, just he was racing to get his pants on. The koorimie gave him an exasperated smile and quickly opened the door. He loved watching her face change to stern mother mode.

Hiyuki suddenly darted past her mother and attached herself to her father's leg.

"Hiyuki."

That was Yukina's warning voice.

"Daddy? Why are there scratches on your back?"

Touya didn't know how to answer that one...

* * *

Owari on this drabble


	18. Drabble 18: Kurama 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu hakusho. Ain't making no money from writing this.  
Warning: Err this is definitely Yaoi, a little lime-ish with lotsa humor. Rated _**Light M**_.  
Saku's Drabble Wars prompt: _**Kurama/Jin**_- Kurama didn't even want to know how the wind master managed to pour chocolate syrup on himself, let alone cuff himself to the dresser.  
Summary:Kurama walks in on Jin in a very...interesting state. So who likes chocolate?

* * *

_The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series _  
"Drabble 18: Kurama 1"

By Yo, 6/15/12 at 359 words

* * *

Kurama didn't even want to know how the Wind Master managed to pour chocolate syrup on himself, let alone cuff himself to the dresser, but somehow he knew he would be finding out. And very soon, too. If the…anticipatory look in Jin's heated blue eyes was any indication.

He had only just walked through the doors of his room in Yomi's palace (of Technological Wonders) in the Makai, and, there, on his floor, the Wind Master was leaning heavily against the mahogany chest of drawers situated at the far corner of his room, located next to the wide windows with a perfect view of crimson soaked sky, lightning arcing across in sporadic intervals.

Somehow his knapsack had slipped from his fingers and slapped the floor with a _thwack_ at the…sight (Chuu must have slipped Jin one hell of a drug in his ale and got the poor demon as drunk as all get out—there could be no other explanation). The thin, layer of dark chocolate coating the Wind Master's tanned skin left so very little to the fox's (overworked) imagination: Jin was most definitely naked…and rather _happy_to see him.

"Say foxy why don'ya come o'er here an' have dessert?"

Well that answered Kurama's question about Jin being drunk.

"Jin, how on earth did you get…chocolate in your hair? And on your ears? And…and…and—Whoa Jin! Let me go!"

Kurama had started talking as he made his way over to the demon and when he was within Jin's grasp, the wind master struck with his free hand pulling him down into his lap.

"Got ya! To'ya helped fix me up like cake just nice for ya!" Jin exclaimed, giving Kurama's rear a nice, hard, lingering squeeze.

How was he ever going to get this chocolate out of his own hair (it was significantly longer than Jin's red locks)? There was going to be hell to pay for both Chuu AND Touya.

"Ji—"

Kurama was effectively cut off from finishing his lecture when the Wind Master's sealed their lips together.

...And the fox suddenly didn't care about anything but the dark cloying taste permeating Jin's mouth—milk chocolate.


	19. Drabble 19: Touya 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu hakusho. Ain't making no money from writing this.  
Warning: None really. Except this is very light Shounen ai.  
Saku's Drabble Wars prompt: Hiei/Touya- (after black tournament) Touya has an urge to atone for what he and Jin did during the tournament. And with the song "Lullaby for you" by JYONGRI (from the game The World Ends With You)—the song can be found at YouTube.

* * *

_The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series _  
"Drabble 19: Touya 2"

By Yo, 10/17/12 at about 550 words

* * *

"Touya, why did you come here today?" Kurama asked, looking up at the Ice Master from where he was sitting on the grass, leaning comfortably against an old oak tree—they were not far from the main part of Genkai's temple.

The fox could tell the demon had something heavy weighing on his mind…and how far away the demon's thoughts were. He wasn't sure, but he thought Touya seemed to be a little lost somehow—there was just something in the Ice Master's winter eyes that made him want to reach out and pat the demon's shoulder…to reassure him somehow—but of what, Kurama didn't know; nor why.

"I feel that I must make amends, but I don't even know where to begin...or how…or even why I'm telling you this," Touya said, turning to gaze into the fox's green eyes and sliding down to sit beside him. "Maybe, it's because I faced you—and myself—down in that ring during the Dark Tournament. I thought only of the light at the end, but I'm not sure I actually understood what I was fighting for…"

"Touya…" Kurama trailed off, not knowing how to respond, but he suddenly reached out anyway and rested his hand on the demon's shoulder.

The action helped Kurama find his voice.

"There's nothing to be forgiven if this is truly about our matches in the Tournament. Our teams were only doing what we had to in order to win. Yours, Gama's and Jins fights…they were all honorable and memorable. Why would you feel you must atone? And for what?" Kurama asked, squeezing his shoulder a little tighter.

"I'm not sure why. Or for what. The feeling is just so strong. I can't ignore it or what it could mean. I just don't understand…" Touya's voice started to break, and he closed his eyes, laying his cheek against the fox's hand.

"Sometimes we just need someone else to forgive us for what we've done before we're able to forgive ourselves for our sins," stated a new voice from somewhere not too far above them.

The Ice Master opened his eyes and found the source of the voice. His gaze locked with Hiei's, who rested on a low branch.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps one can never truly be forgiven," Touya said, closing his eyes again.

"Or you're just a pessimist."

His lips were suddenly claimed, and the Ice Master was so shocked he couldn't respond. But those warm lips were gone almost as soon as they landed. He'd opened his eyes in time to see a black blur disappear from in front of him.

"If I forgive you, then you don't have to worry about something this stupid anymore," Hiei said, sitting in the same position as before on the branch above Touya and Kurama—as if the demon'd never even moved.

Kurama's soft laughter startled Touya.

"I think that was Hiei's way of telling us to be quiet. I almost forgot that he naps here at this time of day."

With the odd gleam now in Kurama's eyes, Touya wasn't sure if the fox could be trusted. It almost made Touya believe Kurama had...planned for _that _to happen.

"Shut up, fox," was followed by an acorn dropping on said demon's head.

This didn't phase Kurama at all. The red head just continued to be quietly amused.

* * *

Owari on this drabble


	20. Drabble 20: Kurama 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu hakusho. Ain't making no money from writing this.  
Warning: Eh. Kurama's grumpy. Probably angst. And err... there's cheating-ness? Hints of shounen ai?  
Saku's prompt:  
Kurama/Keiko; Yusuke/Keiko- Sitting alone in the dark. "Let Me Love You" by Mario (song vid available at Youtube). He knows she belongs to Yusuke. But it doesn't mean that he can't wish and dream that she was his.

* * *

_The Yu Yu Drabble Chocolate Box Series _  
"Drabble 20: Kurama 2"

By Yo, 11/7/12 at about 230 words

* * *

He was scrunched next to them in New York City's Times Square. He hated watching them. He hated Botan and Yukina holding one another at his back. He hated knowing Hiei was somewhere up high on a nearby sky scraper watching over them. He hated that Shizuru and Kuwabara were thrumming with the energy of suppressed excitement on his other side. And all the other humans… he _hated _being here watching Yusuke holding Keiko tight and tighter as the entire world ushered in a new year.

"3, 2, 1!" The crowd cheered, and the ball dropped.

Kurama didn't want to be here. His face was schooled in an icy, emotionless mask while the rest of them grinned and whooped and hollered.

How he wished he could turn away and barrel his way forward through the crowd…something Kuwabara would've done. He didn't want to stand beside Keiko and Yusuke, knowing that as soon as they made it back to their hotel rooms and Keiko fell asleep, Yusuke would leave her alone under those covers and seek out the fire demon's warmth.

_I want to be with her. She deserves someone who will be faithful_, Kurama thought closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see them…any of them.

Even as Kurama was jostled by the crowd, he attempted to center himself in his happy place where Keiko was in his arms…

* * *

Owari on this drabble

So...  
'til the next one then!


End file.
